Apollo (Riordan)
|-|Apollo= |-|Lester Papadopoulos= Summary Apollo 'is the Greco-Roman god of the sun, archery, music, healing, light, art, truth and prophecy, he and his sister Artemis, were born from Zeus and Leto, furious with Zeus' unfaithfulness, Hera sent the the serpent Phyton to chase Leto, until the later found the floating Isle of Delos to hide, and then gave birth to the twin gods, Apollo then killed the monster with a golden bow, given to him by Hephaestus. After being accepted in Olympus, Apollo became the responsible for taking the job of the faded god Helios - to drive the sun chariot around the globe. After the Second Giant War, Zeus unfairly blamed Apollo for starting the war, as punishment, he was turned into a mortal called Lester Papadopoulos, losing most of his memories and divine powers, and was sent to live among the demigods in Camp Half-Blood, until he finds some way to return to Zeus's good graces. Powers and Stats 'Tier: High 4-C | 10-B, at most 9-C. Likely 6-C with temporary divine strength. 9-A damage with arrows. Name: Apollo/Lester Origin: Riordanverse Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old (about 4.612) | Chronologically around 4612 years old. Biologically 16 Classification: Greek god of the sun, light, healing, music, poetry, archery, reason and prophecy. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 8 die until the concept he embodies, The Sun, or the original Pantheon in Greece are destroyed.), Weapon Mastery, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Can manipulate the feelings of others, or create, conjure, manipulate and control virtually anything he imagine, based on the song he is singing/playing), Life Manipulation (Can cause several diseases, mainly plagues, and instantly heal them), Curse Manipulation (Apollo stripped his son Halcyon from his voice), Clairvoyance/Precognition (As the god of Prophecy, Apollo can see future events more accurately than other gods), Transmutation, Transformation, Shapeshifting, Flight, Invisibility, Size Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Possesses enhanced vision and hearing superior to almost any god's), Teleportation, Limited Omnipresence (Can exist in many places at once), Regeneration (At least Low-High, albeit over time, but only if is scattered into essence first), Sound Manipulation | Weapon Mastery, Regeneration (Low), Sound Manipulation, "small bursts of godly power" including Disease Manipulation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics and Light Manipulation, Limited Clairvoyance Attack Potency: Large Star level via power-scaling (Is one of the most powerful greek gods, and likely the most powerful son of Zeus, easily able to wipe out an entire city with just one shot from his bow. Comparable to Artemis, who can create constellations at will when weakened. Also drives his sun chariot across the sky every day. The total energy gave off by a sun in 12 hours is around this level) | Human level, possibly at most Street level (Drew Chiron's bow which has a draw weight of a hundred pounds, though it greatly exhausted him. Is a possible outlier though). Likely Island level with temporary divine strength (Claimed he could rip off Nero's head who is a minor god. Should be stronger than Meg McCaffrey. Collapsed a building by shouting). Can cause Small Building level damage with arrows if angled correctly (Pulverized half a myrmeke room by collapsing the roof with his arrow). Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Hermes and have even once outran him during the Olympians). Speed of Light attack speed (Is the god of light. Can turn into light and fire arrows of light). Relativistic combat speed and reactions (Can fight other gods). Can teleport. | Likely Normal Human, possibly far higher with temporary divine strength. Subsonic attack speed with arrows. Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class E via power-scaling (Should be at least as strong as his father, who can pick up and throw mountains across entire continents. Stronger than any demigod, including Big Three ones) | Likely Regular Human. At least Athletic Human with temporary divine strength (Lifted Vince who is 7 feet tall and twice his size), possibly up to Class E (Claims that he's stronger than Nero. Should be stronger than Meg McCaffrey.) Striking Strength: Large Star Class (Defeated Ares in boxing during the Olympians) | At most Street Class. Likely Island Class with temporary divine strength. Durability: Large Star level via power-scaling. Immortality and the nature of his true form make him difficult to kill. | Street level (Survived crash-landing into a dumpster twice. However, it should be noted that his fall was cushioned by garbage bags, as Apollo said that he would die if he crash-landed into a rock floor. Was unharmed by being knocked into the sand by the Colossus). Likely Island level with temporary divine strength. Stamina: Godly | Human Range: Standard melee range normally; several dozen meters with telekinesis, Multi-Continental with his powers | Standard melee range Standard Equipment: The sun chariot, The golden bow and arrows, and his golden lyre Intelligence: Apollo is likely the most powerful son of Zeus, his ability with the bow is only rivaled by his twin sister Artemis, and the giant Orion. Apollo has fought against many powerful beings during his immortal life, mainly Ares, who he defeated in boxing during the very first Olympic games, and Hercules himself, who Apollo would have killed, had not Zeus himself stopped the fight. Apollo was show to be feared by many beings, as Hercules prefered to avoid a fight with the god, and Hermes gave him a lyre to placate Apollo's wrath, after stealing his sacred crown. He is also one of the few gods who has showed to make contacts between the deities of other pantheons, such as Ra, and Frey. | As a mortal, he has a human brain, and is of course less smart than when he was a god. However, he was still pretty intelligent, having more knowledge than experienced demigods like Percy Jackson, as shown when he knew the nosoi while the latter didn't. His demigod master Meg McCaffrey also often needs his knowledge. Weaknesses: Apollo is very narcissistic and overconfident, leading him to annoy beings more powerful or more skilled than him, as his father Zeus himself, who has stripped Apollo of his powers thrice. As Lester Papadopoulos, Apollo's powers and senses were extremely diminished, turning him completely mortal, even weaker than a average demigod. | As a mortal, Zeus made him near completely human, as he has blood instead of ichor. This means he has normal human weaknesses, and can die like all mortals. Key: Apollo | Lester Papadopoulos Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Percy Jackson Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Life Users Category:Sound Users Category:Curse Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Disease Users Category:Healers Category:Precognition Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Weapon Masters